The Crow Parte IV - Final
by Heero Root
Summary: Naruto y Hinata fueron cruelmente asesinados, el motivo aun no se sabe, luego de un año un cuervo aparece en la tumba de Naruto Uzumaki, para despertarlo de su no sueño y asi poder cumplir...su venganza...Rate M NaruHina "Reto para el mes del Terror" del grupo "El amor al NaruHina"...AU...FINALIZADO
1. The Crow - PArte I

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la primera parte de este mini fic, inspirado en las cuatro películas de "El Cuervo"

**DISCLAIMER:** El nombre de este One Shot no me pertenece, ni las frases que aparecerán, El cuervo es una película estadounidense de 1994 basada en la serie de comics homónima del año 1989 de James O'Barr. La película fue adaptada por David J. Schow y John Shirley, y dirigida por Alex Proyas, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son Kishimoto, solamente me pertenece el fic el cual es una adaptación de las cuatro películas

**Título:** The Crow – I Parte

**Género:** Sobre Natural/Romance

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 20 de Octubre 2012

**Naruto Habla**

_**Cambio de Escena**_

_FlashBack_

"**Frase de la Pelicula"**

* * *

**The Crow – I Parte**

"_**Antiguamente, la gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se lleva su alma al mundo de los Muertos, pero a veces ocurre algo tan terrible, que junto con el alma, el cuervo se lleva su profunda tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar. Pero a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo es capaz de traer de vuelta el alma, para enmendar el mal."**_

_**31 de Octubre – Noche de Halloween**_

En una noche tormentosa donde los niños salen a pedir dulces por las casas, vistiendo diferentes tipos de disfraces, en el ultimo piso de un departamento, ah ocurrido algo terrible, se ve aun tipo de cabello anaranjado desordenado, y ojos cafés, vestía de un traje largo negro, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, mirando por la ventana con una expresión de tristeza, detrás de el, se encontraban un chico de cabello rojo, tapando la mitad de su rostro, vestía igual que el primero al lado de este una bella mujer de cabello azulado tomado en un moño, y en el pelo tenia una especie de flor de papel sus ojos eran de color ámbar y vestía con una falda hasta la rodilla y una gabardina de color negro larga, el pelirrojo dice

-Quieres que llame a Tía? – le dice mirando al pelinaranja mientras este prendía un cigarrillo

-No déjame llamarla yo – aspiro el cigarro y luego observo a Konan y le dice – Llama a los Hyuuga – la chica afirmo y toma el celular – Niisan, tenemos que movernos y comenzar la investigación

El pelinaranja afirma y dice – Lo se Nagato, lo se

El pelinaranja que respondía por el nombre de Yahiko, termina su cigarro y lo bota, se da vuelta y ve como la forense se lleva dos cuerpos tapados con sabanas blancas, uno de ellos manchado de sangre a la altura de los ojos, y el otro manchado de sangre a la altura del corazón.

_**Un Año Más Tarde – Cementerio de Konoha**_

En una fría atardecer de Konoha, en un cementerio se ven dos siluetas al frente de dos tumbas, ambas sombras estaban tristes se les notaba en la cara, entonces una habla

- Por que Nee-san, por que MORISTE –

Dice mirando dos tumbas con las inscripciones

"_**Aquí yace Hinata Hyuuga"**_

"_**Aquí yace Naruto Uzumaki"**_

- Cálmate Hanabi -

- Como quieres que me calme Konohamaru, si ahora las dos personas que eh querido, están muertas, como quieres que me calme -

- Hanabi, a mi también me da rabia, yo también los quise mucho a ambos, en especial a el, era mi modelo a seguir, era como mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve, yo también siento rabia -

- Como es que todavía no saben quien los mato, ah pasado un año desde eso, que esta haciendo Yahiko-san -

- No lo se, pero será mejor irnos de aquí e ir a la policía si encontraron algo-

- Si -

Así la adolecente comienza a marcharse, mientras el joven se queda observando las tumbas y dice

-Naruto-niichan…Hinata-neechan nos hacen falta –

Cuando de pronto un cuervo se posa en una de las tumbas que estaban viendo Konohamaru, este lo observa y dice

-Eres el guardia nocturno?

El cuervo da un fuerte graznido

-ARGHHHH!

-Calma, calma no es para que no me respondas así – luego de eso da una ultima mirada a las tumbas y se marcha, justo en el momento que comienza a caer una fuerte lluvia, una vez que el cuervo se quedo solo en el lugar, comienza con su pico a golpear la tumba de Naruto, se esperan unos minutos, cuando de pronto la tierra comienza a moverse y abrir desde abajo, de ahí sale un hombre de cabellera rubia algo larga, con extrañas marcas en las mejillas, vestía de traje sin zapatos, la parte de arriba la tenia algo rota, la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo mojándolo completo, de pronto comienza a gritar, sacándose la parte de arriba quedando con el torso desnudo y solamente sus pantalones, empuña fuertemente sus manos y da un fuerte grito hacia el cielo, mostrando su pecho, el cual tenia un corte a la altura de su corazón, cae al suelo y el cuervo comienza a graznar nuevamente, Naruto lo observa con sus ojos azules apagados sin vida alguna, de pronto el cuervo vuela y se posa sobre la puerta del cementerio indicando la salida, Naruto lo ve, y comienza a levantarse lentamente y comenzar a seguir a dicha ave.

_**Horas mas tarde – en algún lugar de Konoha**_

Se ve a cuatro tipos y una mujer, entre las sombras, observando a unos grupos, una de las sombras se le ilumina los ojos mostrando un destello rojo y dice

-Que comience el juego-

Toda la gente reunida da un grito fuertemente, y salen corriendo del galpón donde se encontraban, subiéndose a sus autos, con armas en las manos.

_**A esa misma hora – en un Callejón**_

El rubio seguía al cuervo, el cual le mostro un basurero unos zapatos que podía utilizar, este los toma y el ave le muestra unas escaleras de emergencia, el rubio sin dudarlo comienza a subir por dichas escaleras, para luego llegar a una azotea y entrar por una puerta, baja un piso y se encuentra con una puerta encintado con la palabra "No Entrar", el rubio abre la puerta pasando por el encintado, y se encuentra con el lugar totalmente destruido, cosas tiradas por todo el lugar, se acerca observando el lugar con la mirada perdida, cuando de pronto aparece un pequeño zorro de color anaranjado, el rubio lo mira y dice

-**Kurama ¿eres tú?** – este se agacha para tomar al zorro, cuando de pronto al tocarlo varias imagines aparecen en su mente, soltando de pronto al zorro y tocándose la cabeza sintiendo un gran dolor, por las imágenes vistas, esas imágenes eran…

_FlashBack_

_Se ve un departamento, dos personas sobre unas sillas y con sogas al cuello, mientras una mujer se acercaba peligrosamente con un cuchillo a una de las personas, mientras que un hombre abrazaba prácticamente a la fuerza a esta persona sobre la silla, diciéndole cosas, la otra persona estiraba la mano tratando de alcanza, cuando de pronto el pequeño zorro salta sobre el hombre mordiéndolo en la mano, pero el hombre con un fuerte golpe manda a volar al pequeño zorro…_

_Fin FlashBack_

Ahí los recuerdos fueron cortados de pronto, Naruto comienza a gritar como loco, tirando, botando las cosas que encontraba a su paso, gira su cabeza y ve una ventana circular que estaba rota, comienza a correr hacia ella da un salto afirmándose del marco de esta, enterrándose los vidrios rotos en sus manos y quedando colgado afuera en la noche tormentoso, para luego volver a entrar, la sangre corría por los vidrios rotos, observa sus manos como estas sangran y de pronto sus heridas comienzan a cerrarse frente a sus ojos, lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus ojos, se sienta frente a un espejo y colgado al lado de este, ve una mascara blanca con marcas negras, la toma y nuevamente tiene un recuerdo

_FlashBack_

_El nunca quiso seguir la profesión de sus padres…ser actor, el quería algo mas, algo que lo apasionaba…y eso era la música, al principio sus padres no quisieron que siguiera con esto, pero al final aceptaron y lo apoyaron, al pasar el tiempo Naruto logro conseguir formar su propia banda de música, Naruto teniendo un éxito con su banda, con el tiempo conoció a Hinata Hyuuga, los cuales se enamoraron a primera vista, Hinata por cosas del destino le gustaba ser actriz, los padres de estos eran músicos, a Hinata le paso lo mismo que el con lo relacionado a su sueño, cuando los padres de ambos se conocieron entre ellos, aceptaron y les dieron la bendición a ambos…con el pasar de los años Naruto teniendo una carrera exitosa al igual que Hinata, vivieron juntos…_

_Fin FlashBack_

Recuerda como Hinata le gustaba que Naruto se pusiera esa mascara, y nuevamente de sus ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas, gritando de dolor comienza a botar todo lo que estaba en el mueble donde se encontraba el espejo, comienza a revisar los cajones* del mueble y encuentra una fotografías donde salía junto a Hinata, otras donde estaban los dos juntos a sus padres, ve una donde salía Hinata sola, acaricia la foto para luego dejarla a un lado, en ese mismo cajón encuentra una revista de novias, y recordando como le propuso matrimonio a Hinata.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba Naruto tirando de la mano de Hinata suavemente llegando a una pequeña escalera de su departamento y le dice_

_-Sube – esta afirma con la cabeza y comienza a subir por dicha escalera, cuando sube al pequeño ático lo encuentra iluminado con varias velas, al centro de las velas encuentra una pequeña caja de terciopelo de color negra, al momento de abrirlo encuentra un hermoso anillo de oro, con una imagen al centro de esta, un sol con la luna juntos, Hinata toma el anillo se lo coloca en el dedo anular izquierdo, baja la escalera con lagrimas y abraza a Naruto y le dice_

_-Si acepto, acepto ser tu esposa – para luego darse un largo beso en los labios_

_Fin Flashback_

Toma un frasco de color Blanco, el cual Hinata utilizaba a veces en sus actuaciones, unta su mano en el sacando la pintura y comienza a esparcírsela por la cara, tapándose sus características marcas en sus mejillas, para luego tomar un rouch de color negro también de Hinata, y comienza a pintarse los ojos, la boca y dibujando líneas en estos lugares, de pronto el cuervo se posa en un ropero dando fuertes graznidos, Naruto se levanta abre el ropero y se encuentra con una maleta, la cual tenia su ropa, comienza a vestirse sacándose los pantalones y colocándose unos de cuero, una polera* de manga larga elasticada y también colocándosela, los zapatos eran los mismos que el cuervo le había mostrado en la basura, comienza a caminar hasta la ventana donde estuvo antes, el cuervo se posa en su hombro, afuera seguía lloviendo cayendo relámpagos y truenos, para luego iluminar su cara y mostrando su nueva apariencia.

_**Minutos mas tarde – Tejados de Konoha**_

Se ve Naruto corriendo por los tejados de los edificios, mientras seguía al cuervo el cual estaba volando, la lluvia caía torrencialmente, de pronto el Cuervo se detiene sobre el borde de un tejado, mirando hacia un callejón, Naruto también se detiene unos pasos mas atrás, el Cuervo observa dicho callejón, observando que en este caminaba un sujeto de tez algo bronceada, pelo oscuro tomado en la cabeza, lleva un abrigo largo de color negro y de cuero, Naruto a pesar de encontrarse pasos detrás del cuervo, observa todo lo que ve el ave, se acerca al borde de tejado y observa con mas atención observando, conocía a ese tipo, era uno de los amigos de ese sujeto, colocándose al borde del tejado, se lanza al vacio abriendo sus manos para luego caer de espalda en un montón de basura

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – comienza a reír Naruto, cual risa resonaba por todo el callejón, el sujeto comienza a mirar para todos lados, asustado cuando de pronto no muy lejos de el ve una silueta, el tipo lo queda mirando y dice

-Estúpido, no eres algo grande para disfrazarte – dijo el tipo mirando a Naruto el cual comenzaba acercarse lentamente a el, el sujeto se molesto y saca unos cuchillos y dice

-Ya veraz cabron, yo nunca fallo – dice al momento de lanzar unos de sus cuchillos, el cual Naruto mueve su rostro y este pasa de largo clavándose en la pared de madera, lanza otro cuchillo y Naruto con un movimiento de su mano, bloquea el cuchillo corriéndolo a un lado, el tipo se enoja bastante, se saca su abrigo mostrando así 3 pares de brazos mas con cuchillos en las manos, Naruto no se sorprende, sigue avanzando sin inmutarse en ningún momento, enojado comienza a lanzar sus cuchillos, Naruto los esquiva con facilidad, hasta que el ultimo cuchillo arrojado lo toma con ambas manos frente a su rostro, y luego lo lanza para clavarle en el hombro al sujeto y tirarlo con fuerza hasta un montón de cajas, este lo queda mirando asustado y de pronto Naruto ya se encontraba frente a el agarrándolo del cuello y dice

- _**"Estaba muerto ya, murió hace un año, murió en el momento en que le toco. Todos murieron, aunque no lo saben aún."–**_el tipo lo mira y dice

-No se de que me hablas, Cabron – Naruto aprieta mas fuerte su agarre y vuelve a decir

-**Donde se encuentra Kiba Inuzuka…mas conocido como Pestilence***

El sujeto con 6 brazos lo queda mirando y dice

-Crees que te diré donde se encuentra Pestilence-Sama, te equivocas – Naruto lo queda mirando y con su otra mano le toma uno de sus brazos y dice al momento de rompérselo con su fuerza sobre humana – **lo vuelvo a repetir, donde esta Kiba**

El de 6 brazos grito de dolor y volvió a decir – aunque me rompas los brazos no diré nada – Naruto sonrió de una forma zorruna, para luego tomar otro brazo y hacerlo girar desde su propio eje del codo, haciendo gritar nuevamente al tipo, tomo otro brazo y se lo quebró, haciendo que el hueso del codo saliera por la piel, comenzando a salir sangre, tomo otro brazo y se lo arranco, botando una gran cantidad de sangre, el sujeto prácticamente estaba casi inconsciente por la gran cantidad de sangre botada, Naruto lo estrello contra el suelo, destruyéndole la caja toraxica, la lluvia limpia el rastro de sangre que había quedado en las manos de Naruto, se da vuelta y comienza a caminar no sin antes tomar el abrigo largo del tipo que se hacia llamar Kidōmaru, se la coloca y comienza a caminar perdiéndose entre las sombras del callejón, seguido del cuervo que se posaba en su hombro

_**Momentos mas tarde – Tienda de Joyas**_

Naruto se encontraba destruyendo todo el lugar, dando fuertes gritos y preguntando

-**Donde se encuentra Kiba Inuzuka, se que el te trae drogas y le compras anillos **– dijo levantando al podre sujeto del cuello de la camisa, este muerto de miedo dice – No se de quien me hablas, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – Naruto lo observa y dice – **Otra vez con ese cuento –** suelta al pobre sujeto, que rápidamente toma una pistola y dispara contra el pecho del rubio, haciéndole un agujero, Naruto retrocede pero levanta la cara dando una sonrisa siniestra, el tipo se sorprende al ver como el agujero del pecho de Naruto comienza a cerrarse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, entonces el rubio se acerca, mientras el sujeto asustado dice – lleva todo lo que quieras, pero no me mate por favor – Naruto lo observa y dice – _**"No voy a matarle, ahora tu misión será decirles a los demás que la muerte se les acerca, esta noche... dígales que Naruto Uzumaki* les envía recuerdo".**_

Luego de eso toma una escopeta y comienza a colocar varios anillos en el, no sin antes tomar uno que reconoce a la perfección con solo tocarlo, cierra los ojos y vuelve a decir _**– "Cada uno de éstos es una vida, una vida que usted ha ayudado a destruir."**_ – refiriéndose a los anillos puestos en la escopeta, se da media vuelta para tomar una guitarra no sin antes rociar el lugar con gasolina y sale de la tienda, el sujeto por un momento aliviado, suspira pero Naruto una vez fuera de la puerta se gira y dispara hacia dentro del local, causando una gran explosion, haciendo que el sujeto alcanzara a salir por una puerta trasera y así dar el mensaje a los que se hicieron llamar sus amigos.

_**Una Hora mas tarde – Veterinaria Abandonada**_

Se encontraba Kiba mas conocido como Pestilence, drogándose con una sustancia blanca, entonces comienza a llamar a su fiel amigo

-Akamaru, ven – pero el perro no respondía – Akamaru, ven con un demonio – pero nada, cuando de pronto un cuervo se posa sobre la mesa de Kiba, este lo observa y trata de atraparlo pero el ave, fue mas rápida y vuela hasta una silueta y se posa sobre el hombro de este, Kiba observa al sujeto maquillado y dice – _**"¿Eres una especie de payaso, o algo así?"**_ – el cual, la silueta responde – _**"A veces" **_– Kiba reconoció por un segundo la voz, pero negó con la cabeza, no podía ser él, él esta muerto hace un año atrás, la sombra tira con su enorme fuerza una cosa blanca prácticamente roja y dice – **tu chucho, aprendió el truco de hacerse el muerto **– Kiba observa horrorizado como Akamaru esta muerto, clavado con una gran cantidad de cuchillo, su blanco pelaje blanco ahora era rojo, el castaño observa totalmente enojado, el sujeto da una sonrisa siniestra que se nota entre la penumbra y decide salir entre las sombras, Kiba su enojo paso a un total asombro - No…puedes ser…tu…tu…estas…muerto – Naruto lo ve y dice – _**ya vez que no –**_ Kiba trata de tomar su revolver pero Naruto fue mas rápido y le toma de la muñeca, rompiéndosela al instante, Kiba da un fuerte grito, trata de golpear con su otra mano, pero Naruto de un solo movimiento, le clava un enorme cuchillo en la mano de Kiba, atravesando la mesa de gruesa madera, por la punta comienza a gotear la sangre del castaño, este lo mira horrorizado pero a la vez furioso y dice – Que es lo que quieres – a lo cual el rubio responde – **Venganza…**

_**Momentos más tarde – Veterinaria Abandonada**_

El lugar se llena de balizas de policía, colocando la ya clásica cinta amarilla, en el lugar se ve a Yahiko, Nagato y Konan observando el cuerpo de Kiba Inuzuka, clavado en la pared y alrededor de él, el dibujo de un cuervo hecho en sangre

-Me pregunto quien podría haber sido – dice Nagato, a lo cual Yahiko responde – No lo se, pero se nota que no fue un pleito entre pandillas – mientras que afuera frente al edificio abandonado, sobre el tejado se ve Naruto observando, con la lluvia mojándolo y dice al aire

-**Va uno…faltan 4 **– y se marcha del lugar, seguido del cuervo el cual volaba cerca suyo…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Y aquí termina la primera parte de este mini fic del cuervo, Naruto comenzó su venganza y el primero en caer fue Kiba, quienes son los otros en caer, como murió Naruto y Hinata, esto se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos.

No me hagan alfombra…no quería hacerle eso a Hina-chan o a Naruto, pero la historia es así, pero ya verán como los asesinos serán "Castigados" a la manera del cuervo, sorry si no mostré la muerte de Kiba, pero así lo pensé para esta primera parte, tratare de colocar en un flashback como Naruto lo mato

Bueno me despido se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o parte de este mini fic, a continuación un breve glosario

**Glosario**

**Cojones: **no se como los llaman en sus países, pero aquí les llamamos así a las…no se como explicarme en esta palabra, pero es donde normalmente se guardan cosas en los muebles.

**Polera**: no se como lo conocerán en sus países, pero aquí lo llamamos así, una prenda de vestir de genero o algodón, o del material que sea XD

**Pestilence:** Pestilencia, es uno de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, me di cuenta que en pocos fics o mejor dicho en ningún fic, colocan estos nombres, casi siempre son los 7 pecados capitales

**En la frase**

"_**No voy a matarle, ahora tu misión será decirles a los demás que la muerte se les acerca, esta noche... dígales que Naruto Uzumaki* les envía recuerdo**_". En la película en donde dice Naruto Uzumaki, dice el nombre del personaje que realiza Brandon Lee, el cual es Eric Draven

Bueno espero que les allá gustado esta primera parte, se despide

**Heero Root**

Nos vemos en la siguiente parte


	2. The Crow - Parte II

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este mini fic, inspirado en las cuatro películas de "El Cuervo"

**DISCLAIMER:** El nombre de este One Shot no me pertenece, ni las frases que aparecerán, La segunda parte tiene escenas de la primera película y de la segunda película, la cual lleva por el nombre de El Cuervo: Ciudad de los Angeles…The Crow: City of Angels es una película de acción de 1996 y secuela de la cinta de culto The Crow. Fue dirigida por Tim Pope., los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son Kishimoto, solamente me pertenece el fic el cual es una adaptación de las cuatro películas

**Título:** The Crow – II Parte

**Género:** Sobre Natural/Tragedia

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 22 de Octubre 2012

**Naruto Habla**

_**Cambio de Escena**_

_FlashBack_

"**Frase de la Pelicula"**

* * *

**The Crow – II Parte**

_**"Antiguamente, la gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se lleva su alma al mundo de los Muertos, pero a veces ocurre algo tan terrible, que junto con el alma, el cuervo se lleva su profunda tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar. Pero a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo es capaz de traer de vuelta el alma, para enmendar el mal."**_

_**Momentos más tarde – Veterinaria Abandonada**_

El lugar se llena de balizas de policía, colocando la ya clásica cinta amarilla, en el lugar se ve a Yahiko, Nagato y Konan observando el cuerpo de Kiba Inuzuka, clavado en la pared y alrededor de él, el dibujo de un cuervo hecho en sangre

-Me pregunto quien podría haber sido – dice Nagato, a lo cual Yahiko responde – No lo se, pero se nota que no fue un pleito entre pandillas – mientras que afuera frente al edificio abandonado, sobre el tejado se ve Naruto observando, con la lluvia mojándolo y dice al aire

-**Va uno…faltan 4 **– y se marcha del lugar, seguido del cuervo el cual volaba cerca suyo…

_**Media Hora mas tarde – Centro de Pintura**_

Naruto se encontraba frente a la puerta de ese local, podía observar dentro de la una ventana gracias a la visión del cuervo, como un tipo paliducho de cabello negro en ropa interior, se inyectaba algo en el brazo, a su lado también otra mujer, su cabello era de un tono naranja pero era bien opaco, reconocería a esa mujer, estudiaron juntos durante la escuela media, sin esperar mas, da una fuerte patada a la puerta, el cuervo hace lo mismo pero entrando por una ventana mostrándose ante la pareja totalmente drogada, observan al pájaro y comienzan a reír, el pelinegro toma su arma y apunta al ave, pero antes que disparara Naruto entra en escena, golpeando la mano hacia abajo, y haciendo que este se disparara en la rodilla, destrozándosela completamente, manchando la cama con sangre, la chica que respondía por el nombre de Sasame, comienza a gritar como loca y correr a encerrarse en el baño, Naruto observa de reojo a la mujer, y enfoca la mirada hacia el tipo de piel blanca y dice

-**Sai…mas conocido como Famine*** - Sai lo observa con horror, conocía esa voz como no conocerla si hace un año lo mato – tu… tu deberías estar muerto…nosotros te matamos hace un año – Naruto lo observa y le responde – **Ya vez que no **– Sai lo observa y con la fuerza que le quedaba toma su pistola y le dispara a Naruto, en la mano dejándole una gran agujero, Naruto comienza a gritar, Sai comienza a reírse como maniático, pero se sorprende cuando el rubio le muestra su mano y la herida comienza a cerrarse sola, Sai no caía en su asombro, de pronto cae desmayado por la falta de sangre que iba perdiendo cada vez mas, Naruto lo toma de la pierna buena y comienza arrastrarlo dejando un camino de sangre, le da una fuerte patada a la puerta del baño, derribándola, Sasame comienza a llorar y taparse la cabeza, el rubio lleva a un moribundo Sai a la tina arrojándolo ahí, abre la llave para que comience a caer el agua y así despertarlo, mientras espera se acerca a Sasame, esta trata de alajarlo pero le es imposible, Naruto al ser mas fuerte la toma de las mano, coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, cierra los ojos y comienza a ver varias imagines, luego la abraza por la espalda extiende el brazo derecho de esta y puede ver dos marcas en las venas del brazo, comienza a ejerce fuerza en este, y de pronto dice al momento de que un extraño liquido sale de las marcas – _**"Madre es el nombre que dan a Dios los labios y los corazones de los niños" **_– mientras mas del extraño liquido salía, volviendo a salir – **tienes una hija en casa, ve con ella y cuídala, tu tienes el poder de decirle no a esta cosa **– refiriéndose a la sustancia, la suelta Sasame con lagrimas en los ojos afirma la cabeza, sale del baño, toma sus cosas y se marcha del lugar, Naruto gira su rostro y observa a Sai que comenzaba a despertar, se acerca a el, tomándolo del cabello lo saca de la tina y lo vuelve a arrastrar por el suelo, el pelinegro comienza a retorcerse de dolor, el rubio lo deja a la mitad de la habitación, con las manos extendidas y su rodilla totalmente destrozada, con los arrastre que le hizo el rubio, la mitad de su pierna ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Sai nuevamente comenzaba a perder el sentido por la falta de sangre, pero Naruto no iba a dejar que eso pasara, comienza a pegarle en la cara para hacerlo despertar, el pelinegro lo observa con terror cuando el rubio toma una jeringa y la comienza a observar diciendo – **ya sabes lo que pasa cuando uno se inyecta esto, pero me pregunto sabrás como se siente 10 jeringas a la vez? –**

Sin esperar Naruto le clava las 10 jeringas en el corazón, siendo que Sai comienza a convulsionarse a darle un ataque, Naruto lo observa y dice – **Van dos…faltan 3** – toma unas pinturas del suelo y dibuja un cuervo alrededor de Sai, para luego marcharse del lugar, seguido del cuervo, mientras el rubio caminaba por las calles la cual aun seguía lloviendo fuertemente, decide ir a un lugar antes.

Mientras caminaba a ese lugar en específico, comienza a recordar como fue que encontró Sai

_Flashback_

_Naruto buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Sai, recordó que este frecuentaba a un tipo llamado Jirōbō, un tipo grande, gordo y pervertido, que le gustaba frecuentar esos antros donde pagas por diversión, decide ir a ese antro famoso de la ciudad, la lluvia seguía cayendo se notaba que la lluvia acompañaba a Naruto en esta noche._

_**20 Minutos antes de la Muerte de Famine - Antro de Konoha**_

_En el antro se veía al tipo al principio nombrado Jirōbō, pasaba unos billetes y el encargado le pasaba unas monedas, conociendo la rutina de siempre, toma las monedas y comienza a caminar al cubículo que le espera la "diversión", comienza a colocar la moneda desesperado, golpea para que por fin entrara dicha moneda, se sienta se coloca en posición desabrochando su cinturón y pantalón, para luego llevarse la mano hasta su entrepierna, mientras una especie de tela comenzaba a subir, mostrando a través de una ventana a un chica con poca ropa, la cual dice_

_-Hola papi, estas listo para la diversión – comenzando a tocarse el cuerpo, mientras Jirōbō hacia lo mismo – si nena estoy listo – comenzando a excitarse mientras la mujer seguía tocándose, de pronto la tela que tapaba la habitación comenzaba a bajar, Jirōbō comienza a maldecir – no, no, no…maldición – la tela había bajado indicando que el tiempo se había acabado, apurándose y colocando otra moneda, nuevamente se abre la tela, pero ahora algo había cambiado, había un rubio con la cara maquillada, con la chaqueta larga abierta diciendo – __**estas listo papi para la diversión?**__ – Jirōbō comienza asustarse y dice – ¿quien carajo eres? – Entonces el rubio se coloca bien la chaqueta y dice – __**"Soy todas tus pesadillas formadas en una sola" –**__ entonces Naruto desde el lugar que estaba sentado da un salto rompiendo la ventana, y tomando a Jirōbō de sus ropas y los dos salir volando hacia atrás rompiendo la puerta, cuando de pronto el encargado aparece y dice – que carajo estas haciendo – con una escopeta le dispara al rubio llegándole en un costado, pero no le hace nada, Naruto sigue caminando diciendo – __**"Un cuervo…tristeza"**__ – llega hasta el hombre para quitarle la escopeta y así golpearlo en la cabeza con su fuerza, rompiéndole el cráneo, salpicando sangre para todos lados y restos de su cerebro, que al momento de caer al piso su cerebro mejor dicho parte de su cerebro comienza a salir por el gran agujero que se encontraba en su cráneo, luego se gira para ver como Jirōbō trataba de escapar, pero Naruto de un rápido movimiento dispara la escopeta, llegando los perdigones del cartucho de la escopeta en toda la espalda de Jirōbō – __**"Dos cuervos…felicidad"**__ – el grandote se retuerce de dolor, de su espalda, la sangre comienza a salir por los agujeros de las heridas – __**"Tres cuervos…una carta"**__ – vuelve a decir el rubio, acercándose a paso lento hacia Jirōbō – __**"Cuatro Cuervos…una mujer" **__– el gordo pervertido comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo, Naruto da un salto colocándose frente a el y dice – __**"Cinco Cuervos…plata" – **__lo toma de la cabeza levantándolo volviendo a decir __**– "Seis Cuervos…Solo" –**__ y le estrella la cara contra el suelo, Jirōbō se le rompe la nariz y algunos dientes, botando grandes cantidades de sangre de su rostro __**–"Siete Cuervos…Un secreto que jamás deberá contarse"– **__Jirōbō comienza a botar mas sangre, el rubio le pregunta por Sai, y este dice algunas palabras, Naruto lo escucha con atención para luego reventar su cara contra el suelo, destruyendo todo el rostro de Jirōbō, una vez listo, el ojiazul se levanta se arregla la ropa y comienza a salir, cuando de pronto una luz roja aparece en el lugar, era un auto de policía, el ocupante se baja rápidamente al ver al sospechoso en el lugar, apuntando con el arma dice – __**"No se mueva o es hombre muerto"**__ – Naruto lo ve y da una sonrisa, entonces dice a la vez que levanta los brazos – __**"Y yo digo que ya estoy muerto… y me muevo" – **__el policía el cual era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Yahiko, por un instante reconoce el rostro y dice – Naruto? – el rubio lo observa y da una sonrisa – __**Nunca cambias, Konan-neesan si que debe aguantarte…Aniki**__ – Yahiko se sorprende, ya que el único que le dice así o mas bien decía así, era Naruto el cual estaba muerto hace un año y ahora lo tenia frente de el, de pronto balizas de autos policiales suenan por todo el lugar, Yahiko gira un momento su cara, y nuevamente dirige su mirada hacia Naruto que ya no se encontraba frente a el, había desaparecido del lugar, Yahiko comienza a mirar para todos lados, buscando a Naruto cuando dos coches se estacionan al lado del auto de Yahiko, bajándose Konan y Nagato – sucede algo niisan? – dice el pelirrojo, mas autos policiales llegan al lugar, Naruto observa desde un techo y dice – __**"Hay tantos polis que parece que regalan Donuts" – **__para luego desaparecer entre las sombras del lugar._

_Fin del Flashback_

_**10 Minutos mas tarde de la Muerte de Famine – Departamento de Yahiko**_

En un departamento en el centro de Konoha, se ve a un pensativo Yahiko observando una fotografía donde salía un rubio y 4 personas mas, toma un lápiz y comienza a dibujar líneas en la cara a dicho rubio, sorprendiéndose por el parecido del tipo que vio con anterioridad – no, no puede ser posible – de pronto una voz lo saca de su pensamiento – **que no es imposible, Aniki?** – Yahiko se sorprende al ver a Naruto en la ventana de su departamento, este responde – eres tu Naruto, realmente eres tu? – el rubio lo observa y dice – **si soy yo **– entrando por completo al departamento, observa el lugar y mirando algunas fotos, donde salía su abuelo junto con Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, como novatos de la policía, en otra salía Naruto con sus primos Yahiko y Nagato, en otra salía Konan y Hinata, al ver esta da una sonrisa, entonces Yahiko dice – que te sucedió, se supone que estas muerto, hace un año que te enterramos junto a Hinata-chan – Naruto lo mira y observa otra foto donde salía Yahiko y Konan, diciendo – **"Para Hina-chan, las pequeñas cosas significaban tanto... Yo solía pensar que eran triviales. Créeme, nada es trivial"** – Naruto observa a Yahiko y le dice – **cuida de Konan-neesan** – para luego pararse y comenzar a caminar, entonces Yahiko lo detiene y le dice – que te paso? – Naruto extiende la mano colocándosela sobre la cabeza del pelinaranja, cerrando los ojos, les muestras las imágenes de ese fatídico día, Yahiko se sorprende al ver dicha imágenes – ellos…entonces…tu – no podía creer lo que había visto en las imágenes, entonces Naruto lo observa y dice – **por favor, Aniki déjame terminar esto a mi, o si no mi alma no podrá volver con mi amada Hina-chan **– entonces suelta a Yahiko y comienza a caminar, entonces el pelinaranja saliendo de su asombro dice –_**"¿Vas a perderte de nuevo en la oscuridad?..." **_– Naruto lo observa y dice – _**"…Pensaba utilizar tu puerta delantera" **_– saliendo por la puerta del departamento, haciendo que Yahiko hiciera una leve sonrisa.

Naruto observaba la ciudad, viendo como algunos niños disfrazados corrían por la lluvia buscando dulces, entonces da un giro y comienza a caminar, mientras que el cuervo se posaba en su hombro

-**Falta poco…y pronto estaré nuevamente contigo mi amor** – dijo perdiéndose entre las sombras de los callejones

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Y aquí termina la segunda parte de este mini fic del cuervo, Naruto ya mato al segundo y el fue nada mas ni nada menos que Sai, quienes son los otros 3 que faltan por caer, como murió Naruto y Hinata, esto se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos o tal vez no XD, todo depende de cómo sean con los review :3

Debo decir que esta parte si que me desplaye como mataba Naruto a sus "victimas"…creo

Bueno me despido se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o parte de este mini fic, a continuación un breve glosario (1 sola palabra XD)

**Glosario**

**Famine:** Hambre, otro de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis

Bueno espero que les allá gustado esta primera parte, se despide

**Heero Root**

Nos vemos en la siguiente parte


	3. The Crow - Parte III

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de este mini fic, inspirado en las cuatro películas de "El Cuervo"

También debo pedir una gran disculpa a todos, en especial a mi esposa Delta, se que me había comprometido tener esta parte del fic para el 24 de octubre y no publicarla hoy, pero tenia pensado escribirla el domingo y ese día no me sentía bien, y no prendí la PC en todo el día, realmente lo siento a todos los que siguen este pequeño proyecto UU

**DISCLAIMER:** El nombre de este One Shot no me pertenece, ni las frases que aparecerán, La tercera parte tiene escenas de la segunda película y de la tercera película, la cual lleva por el nombre de El Cuervo: Salvación…The Crow: Salvation es una película de acción de 1999. Fue dirigida por Bharat Nalluri., los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son Kishimoto, solamente me pertenece el fic el cual es una adaptación de las cuatro películas

**Título:** The Crow – III Parte

**Género:** Sobre Natural/Tragedia

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 24 de Octubre 2012

**Naruto Habla**

_**Cambio de Escena**_

_FlashBack_

_"**Frase de la Pelicula"**_

* * *

**The Crow – III Parte**

_**Antiguamente, la gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se lleva su alma al mundo de los Muertos, pero a veces ocurre algo tan terrible, que junto con el alma, el cuervo se lleva su profunda tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar. Pero a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo es capaz de traer de vuelta el alma, para enmendar el mal.**_

Naruto observaba la ciudad, viendo como algunos niños disfrazados corrían por la lluvia buscando dulces, entonces da un giro y comienza a caminar, mientras que el cuervo se posaba en su hombro

-**Falta poco…y pronto estaré nuevamente contigo mi amor** – dijo perdiéndose entre las sombras de los callejones

_**Media Hora más Tarde - Fábrica Abandonada**_

Se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, gritando varias groserías a un grupo de hombres en el lugar. – si serán unos malditos putos, cabrones, eso no va ahí, les dije perfectamente donde iba, asch tengo que hacer todo el puto trabajo yo misma – los hombres la miraban con el seño fruncido, mandándole maldiciones silenciosas, mientras algunos minutos pasaban, un cuervo se posa en el traga luz de dicha fabrica, observando como los hombres comenzaban a irse, dejando sola a la mujer, un poco alejado de la fabrica, Naruto observaba en sus ojos, lo que veía el cuervo, gracias a la conexión que tenían, da una sonrisa y comienza a moverse por los techos de los edificios.

_**Algunos minutos mas tarde – Mismo Lugar**_

Tayuya el nombre correspondiente a la mujer que se encontraba en la fábrica, trabajaba en unos líquidos totalmente peligrosos e inflamables, cuando de pronto un extraño ruido se comienza a escuchar, por todo el lugar, como si algo se estuviera golpeando, mientras una tenebrosa voz se escuchaba – **Tayuya...toc…toc…toc…Tayuya…toc…toc…toc** – Tayuya rápidamente levanta la mirada buscando de donde provenía aquella voz, pero era difícil de buscar, ya que resonaba por todo el lugar – sal de donde este maldito cabron, deja aparecer tu puta cara – de pronto el ruido comenzaba acercarse rápidamente hasta, que de pronto el rubio aparece frente a Tayuya, asustándola en el proceso – **Buuu** – Tayuya toma su pecho totalmente asustada, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente – **es raro de ti, asustarse** – Tayuya ve a Naruto de mala manera, entonces toma su pistola que estaba sobre la mesa, pero Naruto patea la mano de esta, haciendo que soltara el arma – **no no no no, eso no te servirá de nada eso** – el rubio la mira y le dice – **haremos una magia** – de su bolsillo saca una baraja de naipes, comienza abrirlas y dice nuevamente – **si adivinas la carta y me dices lo que necesito saber, te dejare vivir** – Tayuya lo observa algo indecisa y dice – que cojones quieres saber maldito friki – Naruto la ve y dice – **no es la respuesta que busco, vamos juguemos, no tengas miedo** – mostrándole las cartas, Tayuya, esta maldiciendo toma una carta la observa y dice – listo – Naruto toma el mazo y comienza a barajarla, mientras decía - **ahora la pregunta, donde se encuentra War*** - mientras seguía barajando el mazo, Tayuya lo queda mirando y dice – Ja debes estar bromeando piensas que delatare tan fácilmente a War-sama estas equivocado, maldito puto payaso – mientras le mostraba la carta que había elegido con anterioridad, entonces Naruto para de barajar, saca una carta y dice – **le eh dado suerte a la maldita puta** – mostrando la misma carta que tenia Tayuya en sus manos, siendo la reina de diamantes, pero no todo se queda ahí, Naruto observa a Tayuya, la sujeta con una mano empujándola hacia atrás, doblando levemente su espalda, haciéndola casi tocar una especie de liquido en unos barriles, entre sus manos saca un fosforo, y chasqueando los dedos los enciende, la peliroja, se asusta y dice – estas loco, estas cosas son inflamables – Naruto la observa y dice – **lo se, pero yo quiero respuestas, donde esta War…mas conocido como Rock Lee** - Tayuya afirma con la cabeza y dice – esta bien te diré todo lo que quieras pero apaga ese maldito fosforo – Naruto aun manteniéndola cerca de los barriles, aleja el fosforo encendido y espera la respuesta de Tayuya – War-sama se encuentra en la academia de karate en el centro, siempre se encuentra ahí a estas horas, ahora haz el favor de apagar ese maldito fosforo – Naruto escucha la respuesta y la suelta, la peliroja da un suspiro de alivio, pero Naruto lanza el fosforo a uno de los barriles causando una gran explosión en el lugar, destruyendo la Fabrica en segundos, quemando viva a Tayuya, mientras el rubio salía entre las llamas sin ningún daño en su cuerpo, se marcha del lugar, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente

_**15 Minutos mas tarde – Academia de Karate de Konoha**_

Un pelinegro con grandes cejas hablaba por teléfono – QUE? Estas segura de eso…quiere decir que puedo ser el siguiente…dijiste que nadie se iba a enterar…pero…esta bien, estaré preparado – cuelga el teléfono, y se toma el cabello – MALDICION! – un grupo de personas que se encontraba ahí entrenando dice – Sensei se encuentra bien – el de grandes cejas responde – si…- los observa y dice – quiero que estén todos preparados, que estén armados, tal vez recibamos una visita no esperada dentro de poco – el grupo no entiende pero decide cumplir la orden acatada, y se marchan a buscar armas, una vez listos no entendían que sucedía, solamente sabían que War los había mandado a estar atentos por cualquier cosa, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y un rubio vestido de negro maquillado entra diciendo – **Querida regrese! **– Rock Lee se sorprende al ver al tipo, entonces sin esperar otra cosa, el de grandes cejas dice – FUEGO! – entonces toda la gente que se encontraba armada en el lugar comienza a disparar contra Naruto, el cual comienza a recibir todos los disparos en su cuerpo, el grupo descargaba sus balas en el cuerpo del rubio, pero este no caía, de pronto una bala perdida da contra el generador de luz, cortando la luz en todo el lugar, pero haciendo que unas luces rojas de emergencia iluminaran el lugar, Naruto aprovechando esto da un salto a las vigas de acero de la academia, observando donde se encontraban los sujetos, se coloca sobre sus cabeza, rompe un tubo de acero largo, bajando y comenzando a golpear fuertemente a los tipos, rompiéndoles el cráneo, cortándoles la cabeza con la fuerza que ejercía al mover el bastón de acero, todos los cuerpos caían bajo los pies de Naruto, Rock Lee que se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad no vio venir el tubo largo de acero hacia su pecho, lo atravesó de tal magnitud, que lo impulso hacia atrás clavándose en la pared, Naruto se acerca a Lee, caminando entre los cuerpos de los caídos y se acerca a Lee y le dice –** "El rostro del Cadáver te es Familiar?" **– El pelinegro que en cualquier momento iba a morir, observa con sus ojos apagados y rostro sangrante al rubio y le dice – he…eres tu…Naruto-kun…no fue…nada personal…lo hice por… - el rubio lo mira sacando una moneda del bolsillo del pelinegro y dice – _**"No es nada personal…colega"**_ – luego le abre la boca a Lee y colocándole la moneda debajo de la lengua vuelve a decir – **en la antigüedad se decía que a los difuntos se les enterraba con una moneda para pagarle al barquero del Hades*** – luego con su mano libre le cierra los ojos a Lee, dejándolo clavado en el muro y luego dejar bajo este el dibujo de un cuervo hecho de fuego, y sale a la oscura noche lluviosa.

_**En ese mismo instante, antes de la muerte de War – en algún lugar de Konoha**_

Se ve alguien colgar un teléfono, para luego mirar al sujeto que se encontraba sentado detrás y le dice con una mirada llena de maldad le dice nuevamente – y que ven ahora tus ojos – la persona lo mira y dice – _**"Esta vez alguien viene por ti…y lleva tu nombre en su lengua"**_ – el sujeto de mirada maléfica dice – perfecto así podre probar estos poderes, observando las palmas de sus manos un pentagrama invertido quemado en su piel con el numero 666, la persona lo mira y dice – recuerda esto…_**"no podrás detenerlo con pistolas y cuchillos…el no siente dolor"**_

_**15 minutos mas tardes – Cementerio de Konoha**_

Se encontraba Naruto arrodillado llorando frente a la tumba de Hinata, con la cabeza agachada dice – _**"lo recuerdo todo…y duele"**_ – apretando fuertemente la tierra debajo de sus manos – **quiero volver contigo…necesito estar contigo**_**…"No puedo estar vivo…no sin ti"**_ – el rubio siguió llorando frente a la tumba de Hinata, volviendo a decir – _**"A veces, solo a veces el cuervo puede volver a traer el alma para arreglar las cosas. Las cosas nunca podrán estar bien, mi alma nunca descansara hasta estar juntos de nuevo"**_ - cuando una luz lo ilumina, Naruto gira su cabeza hacia donde esta la luz y logra ver una silueta y dice – **Hinata… -** para luego caer al suelo, la sombra se acerca rápidamente para observarlo y ver con total asombro, haciendo que se le cayera la linterna

_**Minutos más tarde – Cementerio de Konoha**_

Naruto comienza abrir los ojos, para darse cuenta que se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol, entonces dice – **Hina-chan…eres tu** – la silueta que era observaba por Naruto gira la cabeza y acerca a el diciendo – despertaste Naruto-niichan – el rubio al reconocer la voz dice – **Hana-chan eres tu?** – Hanabi se acerca a el y le dice – así es soy yo – Naruto se sienta apoyándose en un árbol, mientras Hanabi observaba como el cuervo del rubio se posaba sobre la tumba abierta del rubio, Naruto la observa y dice – **veo que estas tan sorprendida, como lo estuvo Anik**i – Hanabi se toma un mechón de pelo colocándoselo detrás de la oreja y dice – No…lei una vez sobre la misión que hace el cuervo…y creo saber el motivo del por que fuiste despertado de tu "sueño"…es vengarte cierto? – Naruto la observa y le responde – **Hinata tiene razón sobre ti…tienes un poder único** – Hanabi se sonroja levemente, bajando la mirada, entonces el rubio vuelve a decir – **así es…esto es una venganza** – la castaña levanta la mirada observándolo y le dice – pero después que harás? – el rubio hace una sonrisa elevando su mirada y dice – **volveré con tu hermana…que me espera al otro lado** – luego de esto se levanta, para luego el cuervo posarse en su hombro, entonces dice – **nos vemos Hana-chan, cuida del tonto de Konohamaru…y…felicidades** – Hanabi lo observa pararse y no entiende el por que de las felicidades, pero antes pregunta – no me dirás que les sucedió esta noche hace un año – Naruto comienza a caminar y le responde – **todo lo sabrás en su debido tiempo** – para comenzar a salir del cementerio y perderse entre las oscuridad diciendo

**-Pronto iré por ustedes…y mi venganza estará cumplida** – desapareciendo completamente entre las sombras…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Y aquí termina la tercera parte de este mini fic del cuervo, no se esperaba que fuera Rock Lee el tercer involucrado, próximo capitulo y final sabremos como murió Naruto y Hinata.

Bueno ahora seguiré escribiendo la cuarta parte de este mini fic, el cual espero que sea un poco más largo que los tres anteriores

Bueno me despido se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o parte de este mini fic, a continuación un breve glosario

**Glosario**

**War:** Guerra, otro de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis

Referente a lo que dice Naruto a Lee sobre la moneda, es sobre el mito de Caronte, aquí un breve párrafo sacado de wikipedia

"En la mitología griega, Caronte1 o Carón2 (en griego antiguo Χάρων Khárôn, 'brillo intenso') era el barquero del Hades, el encargado de guiar las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río Aqueronte si tenían un óbolo para pagar el viaje, razón por la cual en la Antigua Grecia los cadáveres se enterraban con una moneda bajo la lengua. Aquellos que no podían pagar tenían que vagar cien años por las riberas del Aqueronte, tiempo después del cual Caronte accedía a portearlos sin cobrar."

Bueno espero que les allá gustado esta tercera parte, la siguiente parte la hare mas larga como había dicho con anteriodidad, la cual ya comencé a escribir y así poder subirla mañana con calma

Se despide

**Heero Root**

Nos vemos en la siguiente parte


	4. The Crow - Parte IV

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de este mini fic, inspirado en las cuatro películas de "El Cuervo"

Bueno aquí estoy presentándome con la última parte de este mini fic, espero que sea de su agrado, en esta parte veremos como fueron asesinados Naruto y Hinata, y el motivo del cual.

**DISCLAIMER:** El nombre de este One Shot no me pertenece, ni las frases que aparecerán, La cuarta parte esta enfocada principalmente a la cuarta pelicula, la cual lleva por el nombre de El Cuervo 4: La Plegaria Maldita… The Crow: Wicked Prayer es una película de acción de 2005. Fue dirigida por Lance Mungia., los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son Kishimoto, solamente me pertenece el fic el cual es una adaptación de las cuatro películas

**Título:** The Crow – IV Parte

**Género:** Sobre Natural/Tragedia

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 27 de Octubre 2012

**Naruto Habla**

_**Cambio de Escena**_

_FlashBack_

"**Frase de la Pelicula"**

* * *

**The Crow – IV Parte**

_**Antiguamente, la gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se lleva su alma al mundo de los Muertos, pero a veces ocurre algo tan terrible, que junto con el alma, el cuervo se lleva su profunda tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar. Pero a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo es capaz de traer de vuelta el alma, para enmendar el mal.**_

**-Pronto iré por ustedes…y mi venganza estará cumplida** – desapareciendo completamente entre las sombras…

_**Mismo momento – Departamento de Yahiko**_

Yahiko se encontraba sentado mirando su humeante taza de café, aun lado se encontraba su esposa Konan y al frente de el su hermano Nagato, no sabia si contarles o no sobre la visita de Naruto, esa misma noche o sobre contarles que ya sabe quienes son los culpables de la muerte de ambos, Nagato revisaba unos documentos que se encontraba en la mesa, sobre las muertes de esa noche, Konan observaba a Yahiko, sabiendo que este escondía algo, pero prefería no presionarlo y que el contara, de pronto el celular de Nagato comienza a sonar

-Alo…si con el…que haz dicho…no puede ser…si iremos de inmediato – Nagato cuelga su celular y mira a la pareja – Nii-san…ocurrió otra vez esta noche, esta vez fue Rock Lee y se presunta que Tayuya también – Yahiko lo queda mirando y da un suspiro, adivinando las intenciones de su hermano, le responde – No iremos – Konan y Nagato se sorprende por que dijo Yahiko, además la aparente calma que tenia este, Yahiko observa a ambos y dice – tengo algo que contarles…

_**20 Minutos más Tarde – Una Mansión abandonada**_

Naruto se encontraba frente a esa gran Mansión, era de esperar viniendo de ese malnacido, su cuervo sobrevolaba la casa para luego entrar por una ventana, el rubio comienza a caminar entrando por esa enorme puerta, comienza a caminar adentrándose entre los pasillos, cuando de pronto se le viene un recuerdo a medida que caminaba

_Flashback_

_Naruto se encontraba llegando a su casa, encontrando la puerta de su departamento semi abierta, esto lo deja desconcertado, entonces entrando rápidamente, al entrar ve un total desastre, cosas tiradas por todos lados, vasos rotos comienza a entrar – Hina…. – pero no alcanza a decir nada, ya que alguien lo golpea en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente…_

_Fin Flashback_

Seguía caminando esas largos pasillos, que alguna vez el también recorrió con anterioridad, cuando de pronto llega a otra gran puerta, con ambas manos la abre completamente….

_Flashback_

_Se ve a Naruto despertando, totalmente desorientado, comienza a buscar a los alrededores y se da cuenta que se encontraba sobre una silla y una soga atada a su cuello, siguió buscando para enfocar su mirada hacia su derecha y encontrar a Hinata, su Hinata también sobre una silla y una soga al cuello, al parecer ella estaba inconsciente, trata de estirar su mano para alcanzarla – Hinata…despierta – el rubio trataba de moverse lo menos posible, manteniendo el equilibrio en la silla, cuando de pronto por la puerta de la cocina aparecen 5 individuos, todos con mascaras, una de un perro, otro de un mono, otro de un tigre, uno como un demonio y otro con plumas de adorno, entonces el de la mascara de demonio dice – valla, valla, valla si el dobe despertó – dijo sacándose la mascara, y mostrar…_

_Fin del Flashback_

De pronto el rubio se fija su mirada a las dos únicas personas del lugar, una chica de extraño cabello rosa, y ahora ojos verde claro, detrás de ella un pelinegro de mirada oscura y sombría, observan al recién llegado mientras a sus pies se ve al cuervo enjaulado **– Sakura…Sasuke…no quiero decir Death* -**

_Flashback_

_Naruto observaba con asombro a las personas que se encontraban ahí, eran sus amigos…Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Lee, él último tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento mientras que los otros no, disfrutaban verlo en ese estado, de pronto Sakura comienza acercarse con un cuchillo en mano diciendo_

_-Naruto, por que me hiciste esto…yo siempre te ame…pero llego esta… – dijo mirando con desprecio a Hinata, la cual comenzaba a despertar, comenzó a mirar sorprendida su hogar, para luego enfocar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Naruto que la miraba de angustia, frustacion – veo que despertó la Princesita – dijo Sakura acercándose peligrosamente a Hinata con el cuchillo – No lo hagas, Sakura…Por favor no lo hagas – adivinando las intenciones de la ojiverde – que no haga que cosa, mi amado Naruto – dijo comenzando a jugar con la punta del cuchillo muy cerca de los ojos de Hinata, esta ultima la miraba sorprendida - Saku..ra-chan, que…haces – Sakura la mira con odio para luego decir – tu me quitaste a Naruto, ahora yo te quitare algo a ti – dijo acercando peligrosamente el cuchillo al rostro de Hinata, la cual comenzaba a moverse tratando de hacer algo, entonces aparece Kiba sujetando fuertemente a Hinata por la espalda diciendo – Hinata, Hinata yo también siempre te ame, pero no tuviste que fijarte en el estúpido de Naruto, mis intenciones eran buenas contigo…hasta ahora – apretando fuertemente los brazos de Hinata, inmovilizándola completamente, Sakura de pronto entierra la punta del cuchillo en el ojo de Hinata, comenzando a salpicar sangre cayendo en el rostro de Kiba, Naruto gritaba desesperadamente, moviéndose tratando de alcanzar a Hinata, pero en vano no podía, Sakura termina de extirparle el ojo a Hinata, la cual gritaba, la pelirosa para terminar su cometido, bota la silla con su pie, haciendo que Hinata cayera ahorcada producto de la soga así muriendo, mientras que la ojijade observaba el globo ocular de la ya fallecida Hinata, toma un libro entre sus ropas y comienza a leer algo en un extraño idioma, para tomar el ojo y acercárselos a los suyos, entra en un trance profundo cerrando los ojos para luego para abrirlos de golpe y mostrar su mirada aun mas clara de lo que era y dice – lo hice…por fin…lo hice – mientras que Naruto, ahora intentaba sacarse la soga del cuello…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Naruto observa a Sakura y le dice – _**"tu…me debes un par de ojos blancos perfectos"**_ – comienza a correr hacia ella, pero de pronto Sasuke patea la jaula del cuervo con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que este saliera de la jaula y terminara herido, mientras que Naruto al tener una conexión con dicho cuervo también saliera disparado hacia una pared cercana y dice – se que tienes un vinculo especial con ese pajarraco, así que si lo matamos a el…te matamos a ti – el cuervo moribundo trata de ponerse en vuelo, mientras que Naruto se acerca a el y comienza a decir – **vuela…ve con ella** – el cuervo sacando sus ultimas energías emprende el vuelo, mientras que Sasuke chasquea la lengua, Sakura ve volar al ave y con una pistola trata de matarlo, pero Naruto ya recuperado reacciona antes, y de pronto aparece frente a Sakura tomándola por el cuello, la eleva y dice – **tu…no harás nada** – de pronto Sasuke aparece dándole una patada en el estomago de Naruto, mostrando así sus ojos de color rojo y tres aspas en estos, Sakura una vez suelta comienza a recuperar el aliento, observando como Naruto se levantaba dificultosamente para observar con asombro a Sasuke…

_Flashback_

_Naruto, ahora intentaba sacarse la soga del cuello…mientras que Sasuke tomaba el cuchillo que anteriormente tenia Sakura y le dice – comienza a leer – esta cambia de pagina y encontrando la pagina comienza a leer nuevamente en el extraño idioma, el pelinegro se acerca donde el rubio y dice – siempre te tuve envidia, tu tenias todo, familia, fama, amor tenias todo…yo quería tener lo que era tuyo…pero ahora podre tenerlo…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – y sin previo aviso le entierra el cuchillo en el pecho de Naruto a la vez que botaba la silla para ahocar a Naruto, este teniendo el cuchillo en su pecho y sintiendo como su aire se iba, trata de hacer lo ultimo, pero Sasuke no le dejo fuertemente comienza abrirle el pecho del rubio, haciendo que la sangre de este cayera sobre la cara del pelinegro, Sai miraba totalmente alocado, Kiba daba una sonrisa siniestra y triunfal, mientras que Lee giraba la cabeza para no mirar eso, Sasuke termino de remover las entrañas de Naruto y sacarle el corazón, para darse cuenta que este ya no se movía, la sangre del rubio comenzaba a bañar la camisa blanca de este y caer en un pequeño charco en el suelo, la pelirosa termina de leer y de pronto el corazón de Naruto en las manos del pelinegro que se veía que aun palpitaba, de pronto se vuelve polvo, la mirada de Sasuke de negro cambia a roja y dice – si…siento el poder fluir en mi.-_

_Fin Flashback_

_**En ese mismo momento - Cementerio de Konoha**_

El cuervo mal herido llega a donde se encontraba Hanabi, esta la observa sorprendido, y ve al pobre animal sorprendido, lo toma entre sus brazos, adivinando el por que el cuervo estaba así y se encontraba con ella, cierra los ojos y comienza a decir algo en otro idioma…

_**Mismo momento – Departamento de Yahiko y Konan**_

Konan y Nagato escuchaban con asombro lo que les conto Yahiko y no lo podían creer – entonces Naru-chan…el se ha…encargado de ellos – dice Konan a lo que Yahiko afirma con la cabeza, Nagato no lo podía creer, su pequeño primo regreso entre los muertos solamente para vengarse de ellos

_**Mismo momento – Mansión Abandona Uchiha**_

La pelea era sorprendente, la única testigo de esta titánica pelea era la pelirosa, ambos rivales se daban con todo, ninguno quería dar tregua a su oponente, al tener los dos poderes sobrenaturales, los hacia ver como dioses antes los ojos de Sakura, en ese momento ambos se alejaron mirándose desafiada mente, el maquillaje Naruto estaba corrido pero aun se podía notar la sombría cara que tenia mientras miraba con odio a Sasuke, de pronto Naruto cambia su mirada a asombro, para luego sonreir

-De que te ríes estúpido, acaso te volviste loco – le dice Sasuke con su mirada inyectada de sangre, a lo que el rubio responde – **me rio de eso** – apuntando hacia atrás para ver como de pronto el cuervo aparece recuperado y atacando a Sakura, comenzando a picarle la cara, los ojos a comérselos, mientras que esta gritaba de dolor sin poder hacer nada al respecto, de pronto el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura cae al suelo mostrando las cuencas de los ojos completamente vacios, el cuervo emprende el vuelo para luego para posarse en un lugar mas alto viendo la pelea final entre estos dos seres, Sasuke mira con total odio a Naruto, entonces se lanza contra el empuñando fuertemente su mano, Naruto no se quedaba atrás también hizo lo mismo y nuevamente comenzaba esta titánica pelea, patadas, golpes, choques contra la pared, el lugar era un total caos, de pronto Naruto agarra a Sasuke de la ropa y lo arroja contra una cabeza de un venado con astas clavándolo, haciendo que este comenzara a escupir sangre, Sasuke lo mira y le dice

-Crees que con esto me detendrás…estas muy equivocado…Dobe – Naruto que respiraba agitado le dice –** Lo** **se…pero creo saber como detenerte** – tomando una espada que se encontraba en el lugar, Naruto se acerca rápidamente donde Sasuke, antes que este pudiera hacer algo, y de un movimiento de su mano le corta la cabeza, haciendo que un gran chorro de sangre saliera del cuello del pelinegro donde podía verse claramente la ultima vertebra que une el cráneo con la columna vertebral, la sangre no dejaba de salir a montones bañando totalmente la pared donde se encontraba la cabeza disecada del venado, el rubio clava la espada en el suelo y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia donde había rodado la cabeza del pelinegro, este lo mira aun con su vista bañada en roja y dice – te lo dije dobe…no me detendrás – el rubio maquillado lo observa y dice –** lo se…pero es un comienzo **– levantando su pies para luego dejarlo caer en la cabeza del pelinegro, aplastándola completamente haciendo que el cerebro de este se hiciera pedazos, los ojos rojos de Sasuke salieran disparado de las cuencas oculares, la mandíbula era totalmente destruida mostrando así su lengua, los dientes salían, Naruto con la mirada perdida observa todo el lugar y comienza caminar, saliendo nuevamente hacia la oscura y lluviosa noche, dejando atrás los cuerpos inerte y destrozado de Sasuke y Sakura…

_**Cerca del Amanecer - Calles de Konoha**_

Naruto seguía caminando con la mirada perdida con un solo rumbo…donde su amada Hinata…

_**Minutos antes del Amanecer – Cementerio de Konoha**_

En el lugar se encontraba Hanabi, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Konohamaru, Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Hana, Neji, Tenten, Jiraiya y Tsunade los más cercanos a la pareja de Hinata y Naruto, todos habían sido llamados por la primera, una vez que llegaron al lugar la hermana de Hinata, decide contarle todo lo sucedido, al principio nadie creyó, hasta que Yahiko también contara lo que hablo con Naruto, esta vez si creyeron, cuando de pronto el sonido de un aleteo los saca de su conversación, entre las sombras aparece un cuervo posándose en la lapida fría de Naruto dando un fuerte graznido, y entre la escaza vegetación del cementerio aparece un cansado Naruto, este al ver a todos reunidos se sorprende, su madre corre abrazarlo seguido de su padre, todos felices de volverlo a ver, pero Hanabi dice

-Naruto-niichan no se puede quedar…el ya cumplió lo que tenia que hacer – bajando la mirada apunto de llorar, los demás la miraron sorprendido, Kushina suelta levemente a su hijo, pero este la termina de separar de su cuerpo y comienza a caminar, mientras volvia a tener una mirada perdida observando algo cerca a su tumba, el rubio estira la mano y dice – **Hina-chan…eres tu** – todos se sorprenden al escuchar y luego ver como una figura fantasmal aparecía, vestida de un vestido blanco de tirantes, Hinata hace aparición estirando la mano diciendo – Naru-kun…es hora de estar juntos por la eternidad – Naruto alcanzando a tomar la mano de Hinata, su maquillaje desapareció al igual que sus ropas negras, para luego mostrar su rostro normal, los ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, vestido de una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, su cuerpo se vuelve traslucido y se coloca al lado de Hinata y dice – **fue un agrado volver a verlos a todos…**- luego de eso el cuervo da un fuerte graznido para emprender el vuelo, mientras lentamente los cuerpos fantasmales de Hinata y Naruto, comenzaban a desaparecer, dejando a su familia llorando de felicidad, al ver que ambos estaban juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

Y aquí termina la cuarta parte y final de este mini fic del cuervo, espero que allá sido de su agrado, agradezco los review, los favoritos y los seguimientos que hicieron en esta historia.

Pero sobre todo agradezco a mi amada esposa Delta, que me dio la oportunidad de poder hacer este mini fic, en un principio tenia pensado hacerlo one shot, pero gracias a ella que me dijo que mejor lo hiciera un mini fic, aquí estoy presentándolo…**GRACIAS AMOR**

Bueno mañana comenzare a escribir el otro one shot que esta dirigido para este reto, nos vemos en **"The Demon of Kyuubi"**

**Glosario**

**Death:** Muerte, el ultimo de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis

Se despide

**Heero Root**

Nos vemos

_**Recuerden no al plagio…si ven que alguien ah copiado esta historia sin mi consentimiento, no duden en decírmelo…**_

_Merezco algún review?_


End file.
